True Rebirth of the Goddess
by Supersilver46
Summary: Hermione Granger has been having odd dreams lately, and she's worried that she'll soon lose her grip on what is real and what isn't. She's remembering things that she couldn't have seen, and in her dreams she feels as though she's living out someone else's life... she wants to know more, but if she does will she still be herself when all is said and done?
1. Chapter 1

_Rain pelted her without any mercy, the droplets felt like icy pitchforks were stabbing at her. The wind had begun to pick up, the razor-sharp gale cut through the rubble like it was made of clay. Lightning struck the earth, sending plumes of dust and smoke into the sky. Fires raged on, setting everything ablaze, turning the once lush green hills into a hellish landscape. In the sky, the monster that had signaled the end of everything roared as it continued to destroy everything she cared about. It showed little mercy as it struck down the helpless humans who desperately tried everything they could to stay alive. They flung spells, hexes, weapons, but nothing worked against the beast. Soon, one by one each of the humans fell, they were either crushed under the monster's weight, burned to a crisp, or they decapitated just like her friend (Or would it be more accurate to call him her rival?) had been. And then it was just her and the beast that called itself the 'Creator'._

 _She gritted her teeth, and tried to force herself onto her feet, before her legs gave out and she fell back into the shallow ditch she had been in. Her head hit the ground hard, and for a moment she could have sworn that she saw stars for a brief moment. Muddy water splashed onto her, which helped her clear her head as she shakily stood on her feet. She nearly pitched forward, but she quickly planted his weapon into the ground. She idly wondered what he would have said if he saw her using his sword as a cane, he'd always been fiercely determined on keeping it as clean as possible. A small chuckle escaped her lips, as she imagined his expression. She shook her head and took a deep breath as she hovered in the air, before charging at the beast. She let out a war cry as she swung the sword, scoring a direct hit._

 _The beast roared in anger as it turned to face her, it then swung its claws at her, and she darted to the side. Her hair whipped around her face as she cast a spell, aiming it at one of the beasts many eyes. Her signature spell burned through the air, as it rocketed towards the beast. The beast swung its tail, canceling out her spell. It then rushed towards her, using one of its horns to impale her in the stomach. The beast then swung its head, sending her plummeting to the earth. She crashed into the ground, creating another crater, and she winced as her wound healed itself. The beast took a deep breath of air in, and then hurled a ball of blue fire at her. She scrambled to get out of the way, as the ball of fire hit the spot where she had been previously been. As the ball of fire hit the ground, it caused an explosion that sent her flying. She inadvertently dropped the sword she had been holding as she finally came to a stop._

 _She coughed out a glob of blood as she stood back up, and she scrambled to pick up the sword. She couldn't afford to fail, if she did then it would win. And she wasn't about to let that happen, even if it meant that she had to fight the 'creator' for centuries. It wasn't about saving the world anymore, there was barely anything left to count as a 'world' anymore. Villages and cities had been swallowed up by the void, which was quickly beginning to eat away at the fabric of her 'reality'. The 'creator' dived towards the ground, as it landed it caused fissures in the ground to form that threatened to swallow her up. She flew into the air and watched as the ground was swallowed up by the void._

 _"Alright you bastard..." She growled as she held her sword out to the beast, "Get ready to die!"_

 _The beast roared, seemingly as an answer to her challenge. A ball of fire formed in its jaws, as it shot bursts of fire into the sky. The sky lit up in flames as she dodged ball after ball of fire, she increased her speed as she dived towards the beast. She held her sword out in front of her as a scream built up in her throat as she plunged her sword into the beast's skull and then-_

"Hermione!"

Hermione blinked awake as she heard a voice call out her name. Her eyesight was blurry, and for a moment all she could see was a few blobs. Slowly, her eyesight returned as the smell of disinfect caused her to cough. She could see rows of beds with other students laying in them, staring blankly at the celling. The window was open, and a cool spring breeze caused the curtains to flutter. Standing next to her were her two friends, who were watching her with worried looks on their faces.

"You're awake!" Ron shouted, "When they found you in the library, we thought you might never wake up!"

"The library?" Hermione asked. And then she remembered what she was doing before she ended up in the infirmary. "Harry it's a basilisk, that's why all the students have been paralyzed!"

"We figured that out when we got into the chamber," Harry said as he explained how he and Ron went with Lockheart to the chamber, how Lockheart had tried to take all the credit for himself, and the fight he got into with the basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin.

"It turns out that Voldemort was possessing the diary," Harry said, "He was using Ginny to get the basilisk to try and kill the muggleborn students."

"Oh," Hermione said, "What happened after you beat him?"

"Well-"

"Now, now you can tell her all about your adventure later," Madam Pomfrey said, "For now she needs to rest."

Harry and Ron nodded and left the room, leaving Hermione to wonder about the dream she had. It was probably nothing, it was probably just an odd nightmare she had after she was petrified. But her dream felt so real to her...she could still remember feeling the heat from the explosions...Hermione shook her head. She was just tired, something like her dream couldn't happen in reality. As Hermione went back to sleep, she didn't notice that she was keeping an iron grip on the sheets...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked Hermione. Ever since the three of them had gotten onto the train, she'd been really quiet. She was staring out the window at the passing scenery, biting her lip as she was seemingly lost in thought. She didn't show any signs of ever hearing him speak, so Ron cleared his throat so he could catch her attention.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hermione turned away from the window to look at Ron, "Did you say something Ron?"

"I asked if you were okay," Ron said, "You've been acting pretty weird..."

"Oh, I'm fine." Hermione said as she turned her attention back to the window, "You don't need to worry about me."

Ron turned to Harry, who had the same look of worry on his face. Hermione had been acting rather strange after she'd been unpetrified. She hadn't really talked to them that much, and she barely reacted when they won the House Cup for the second time in a row. She'd been sullen, and while Ron and Harry had wanted to approach her, they couldn't really find the best time to ask her what was wrong. But now that they were on the train, it was easier to talk in private. The problem was that Hermione didn't seem too keen on talking, which had caused an awkward silence to form, which would occasionally be broken by the whistle of the train.

"So Hermione are you planning on doing anything for your vacation?" Harry eventually spoke up, and Ron was thankful that Harry had decided to take the initiative.

"My parents and I are going to France," Hermione said, "What are you two going to do for your vacation?"

"Well with how the Dursley's are, I doubt I'm going to do anything 'fun' this summer." Harry said.

"I'm not sure what my father has planned, but it might be fun." Ron said.

"Well that's interesting..."

"Yeah..."

"Hm..."

The three of them trailed off, having no idea what to talk about next.

"Hey..." Hermione said before she looked down at her hands, "Have you ever had a dream that felt so real?"

"Huh?" Ron asked. "Why did you bring up dreams all of a sudden?"

"I..." Hermione bit her lip and looked out the window, "I had a bit of an odd dream when I was petrified."

"An... odd dream?" Harry asked. "What was it about?"

"It was about-"

The train's horn let out a shrill whistle, and the train soon slowed to a halt. Ron blinked as he looked out the window, they weren't anywhere near the platform, in fact it looked like they were in the middle of some fields.

"That's strange." Harry said, "Why did the train stop?"

"I don't know." Ron said as he opened the door to the cabin. He looked out into the hall to see that the other students had done the exact same thing, each of them looked as confused as him. Soon the perfects began to walk down the hall, asking students to stay in their rooms. Ron spotted Percy as his brother reached the room he, Harry, and Hermione were in.

"Hey Percy, what's going on?" Ron asked his brother, "Why did the train stop in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's nothing to worry about Ron," Percy said, "We have the situation under control, so get back into your rooms."

"I'm not worried, I just want to know why we stopped." Ron said, "You could at least tell us why-"

"Just get back in your room!" Percy shouted as he shoved Ron into the room and shut the door.

"Are you okay Ron?" Harry asked as he held his hand out to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said as he took Harry's hand and let him pull him back up to his feet. "Thanks for asking."

"I wonder why Percy just shoved you?" Harry asked.

"Because he's a git who thinks he knows best." Ron said. "Seriously he didn't have to shove me, that actually hurt a little bit."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Percy shoved Ginny into the room.

"Hey what's your problem Percy?!" Ginny shouted as she got to her feet, "You didn't need to drag me here, I was with my friends!"

Percy ignored Ginny as he turned his attention to Ron,

"Ron, make sure that Ginny doesn't leave this room." Percy said.

"What? Why? You just dragged her here against her-"

"Listen to me for once Ron!" Percy shouted, causing Ron to step back in shock. "I need you to do this for me, Fred and George can look out for themselves, but Ginny's just started so I need you to keep her here."

"What do you mean, 'Fred and George can look out for themselves'?" Ron asked, "You said that there's nothing to worry about."

Percy sighed, "I know what I said, but the situation has changed."

"'The situation'?" Harry asked.

Percy opened his mouth, when the train suddenly started to move again, though this time it was moving much faster than it had been before.

"What's going on?!" Ron said as he stumbled, but he ended up catching his balance before he could fall, "Why are we going so fast?!"

"So it's started..." Percy gripped his wand, "At the speed we're going..."

"...We'll end up crashing into the platform." Hermione said. "If the train doesn't tip over and kill us all."

"Well that's the plan."

Suddenly a deep voice echoed in the room, and a shadowy portal opened. A man in a dark robe walked out of the portal which then closed behind him.

"Can you imagine the despair that will result in your deaths?" The man asked, "For such young and bright students like yourselves to die in a tragic accident... doesn't that just tug on your heartstrings?"

"I'm guessing that you've placed the conductor under your control," Percy said. "What's your goal?"

"To cause as much despair as possible, so that our creator can return and lead us to prosperity!" The man laughed, "It's a shame though, I was hoping the goddess would show herself."

"The goddess?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she's the one who killed our creator, so it only makes sense to kill her in return," The man said, "I thought she'd show herself, but I guess she's a coward."

For some reason, that got on Hermione's nerves. Hermione clenched her fists, "What makes you think she's a coward?"

"Huh? It's obvious, she isn't here." The man said, "She's up there watching me kill you kids, she could care less about whether you live or die."

"That isn't true!" Hermione shouted, "She does care if innocent people are killed, and she wouldn't let a piece of garbage like you kill us!"

"Oh?" The man asked, "And how are you so sure about that?"

"Because I-"

The train's horn let out a shrill whistle, and Hermione jolted awake in her seat.

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper Hermione," Ron said.

"I was...asleep?" Hermione asked.

"You just suddenly fell asleep as soon as you sat down," Harry said, "You must have been really tired."

Hermione looked out the window to see that they were at the platform. Students were getting off the train and greeting their families.

 _Was all of that...just a dream?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we're finally here everyone," Hermione's father said as they stepped out of the car, "I didn't expect the streets to be so busy..."

"Well this is one of the most popular streets in Paris," Hermione's mother said, "It's only natural that it would be busy at this time of year."

Hermione's father paid the cab driver, who accepted the payment before leaving. Hermione watched as the bright yellow cab disappeared around the corner, before she looked around. She and her parents were currently at the Rue de Rivoli, which was a popular street in France. There were rows of shops that were crammed together, with some of them standing out more than others. People stood in large lines on the sidewalk across the street, waiting for the chance to buy the most fashionable items they could from the more popular stores.

"I wanted to go shopping today, but if the line is that long..." Hermione's mother trailed off as she looked at the crowds of people gathered together.

"Don't worry honey, once we're done visiting the tower we'll see if we can buy something from one of the stores," Hermione's father said. "Alright Hermione let's get going, if we don't hurry we won't ever have a chance to go into the tower."

"Okay," Hermione said as she turned away from the crowd. She began to follow her mother and father when she came to a sudden stop and turned back around to face the crowd. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she felt a chill go down her spine. For a moment, she thought someone was watching her, but the crowd across the street hadn't changed. They were all still talking to each other as they waited to get in the store.

"Hermione, what are you standing around for?!" Hermione's mother called out to her, "We don't want to be late!"

"Coming!" Hermione shouted as she rushed after her parents. Maybe she was just being a bit paranoid, the dream she had last week was still bothering her. She'd thought about talking to her parents about it, but every time she had the opportunity to talk to them she had stayed silent. She wasn't sure why though, it wasn't like she was too afraid to tell them about her dreams. But something kept her from saying anything, which was a bit frustrating. Hermione sighed as she finally caught up to her parents. She should stop thinking about her dreams, she was on vacation after all.

…

"Well that was close..." he said as he pushed himself off the wall, he hadn't expected for anyone to have noticed his presence. The fact that she had, meant that the plan would get a bit more complicated. The device he held in his hand crackled to life, and he ducked back into the alley he was in.

"Did you mess up?" A voice asked, "Why are you back in the alley?"

"I didn't mess up, I just wasn't expecting anyone to feel my presence." he said into his device, "How was I supposed to know that there would be a witch here?"

"You should have known, did you forget that muggleborns exist?" the voice said, "You probably caused quite a few people to notice you, I thought I told you that-"

"You need me to keep a low profile, I know that." he said, "And I was doing pretty well too, it's all that girl's fault..."

"Remember, we're here for one thing only, if there's a witch here that complicates things," the voice said, "If the plan is to succeed, you're going to have to be more careful."

"Fine, I'll hold back on the teleporting for now." he said as he shut off his device and shoved it into his pocket. It turned out that using these 'phone' things were rather useful, it made carrying out a plan a bit easier.

"So then it looks like I'll have to improvise," he smirked, "I haven't done that in years, it looks like this job will be a lot more entertaining..."

…

"Looks like we made it in time," Hermione's father said, "And the line isn't too large either."

The three of them looked at the small line of people who were waiting to get into the tower. Hermione looked at the Saint-Jacques Tower, which seemed to reach into the sky. The most defining things about the tower was the pure white color and the stained-glass windows. A few guards stood next to the entrance of the tower, greeting everyone who walked into the monument.

Her father whistled as he examined the tower, "They weren't kidding when they said it was one of the tallest buildings in France."

 _I've seen towers taller than this._ Hermione thought to herself, before she blinked in confusion. When had she seen a tower larger than this?

"Alright class," Hermione heard a voice speak, "Let's wish %)# luck!"

Hermione turned around to see that a woman and a group of children she had never seen before were wishing her luck. Though that wasn't the only thing that had changed, the once bustling city had been replaced with lush green fields and a forest.

 _What? What's going on?_

"Here, take this armor %)#," The woman said as she bent down and placed blue armor on Hermione's body. "You'll need it for the many trials that await you in the tower."

 _The tower?_

Hermione turned around to see that a large stone tower loomed behind her. The tower pushed through the clouds as it stretched on for seemingly forever. Stone steps led to the entrance that was currently closed.

 _Wait did she bend down?_ Hemione looked down to see that she had suddenly become much smaller than she had been before. It was though she had suddenly been reverted into a child, Hermione felt a surge of panic begin to build up in her chest.

"Don't worry %)#," The woman said, "You're my best student, I believe that you'll be able to pass the test with flying colors!"

For some reason, that made Hermione feel a little better, even though she was still confused. The woman, who was her teacher apparently, smiled at her. Hermione wanted to say something, but she felt her body turn back towards the tower. Hermione walked up the stone steps, and the large door creaked open.

"Good luck %)#!" Hermione's classmates shouted. Hermione turned back around to wave at them, before she walked into the tower...and promptly tripped, sending her face planting into the ground. The doors then shut behind her, leaving her alone to wander the tower...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione are you okay?" Hermione heard her father ask her.

Hermione blinked as she found herself surrounded by people who were looking at her in worry. She slowly got to her feet, when she noticed that she'd gone back to her normal height.

"I'm fi-" Hermione felt dizzy as she got to her feet. She stumbled and nearly fell over again, when someone grabbed her arm.

"You don't look so well," the person who caught her said in a heavy French accent. They placed a hand on her forehead, " _C'est terrible_! the young mademoiselle has a fever."

"He's right," Hermione's mother said as she walked towards Hermione and placed her hand on Hermione's forehead, "You're burning up Hermione!"

"There's a clinic near here," the person said, "It's just a few blocks away from the tower."

"Thank you," Hermione's father said, "What's the name of the clinic?"

"AH Paris General," the person said, "It's a large building, so you can't miss it."

"Alright then, hold on Hermione," Her father said as he scooped her up in his arms, he then turned to her mother, "Alright let's go."

…

"W-well then…" The tour guide said as they cleared their throat, "Shall we continue the tour?"

The tourists who had watched the family leave nodded, the sudden collapse of the witch had put everyone on edge, but now they were starting to relax.

"Okay then, my name is Pierre," Pierre introduced himself, "And I'll be your guide today, would you all follow me?"

The group followed Pierre as he led them to the stairs, before stopping as he began to speak about the history of the tower.

"In the early 1500's the bell tower was erected as part of the Saint-Jacques-de-la-Boucherie Church," Pierre said, "Can anyone tell me why the 1500's is so important?"

Pierre scanned the crowd of tourists, until he spotted a man wearing a black hood. Pierre thought it was a bit strange that someone would wear something like a hood given that it was so hot outside, but he decided against questioning it.

"It was the Renaissance, right?" the man said.

"Correct!" Pierre shouted, "Though the tower has kept its gothic architecture, the tower is a product of the Renaissance."

"In addition, the tower also-"

"Uh, excuse me!"

Pierre stopped talking and looked at the man in the hood who had raised his hand up, "Is there a bathroom close by?"

"Yes, it's down the hall and to your right," Pierre said, "You should hurry though, we have a set schedule."

"Don't worry, it won't take me that long." The man in the hood said as he walked away from the group, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, and before I forget, the western corridor is off limits, so please don't do anything you'll regret." Pierre said, "We wouldn't want you to lose your money for doing something so irresponsible."

"Thanks for the information, but I make sure to live my life without regrets," The man in the hood said. "I'd never get anything done if I thought about 'what-if's'!"

…

Nicholas was bored out of his mind. When he accepted the job to guard the western corridor, he thought he'd make a killing. For some reason, the officials were worried about this tower, though they weren't worried about the Eiffel Tower. He thought it was a bit odd that they'd prioritize a run-down tower like this over the Eiffel Tower, but who was he to complain? He was making good money watching the paint dry on the walls, money he could use to finally go to college and get a better job than the one he had now.

"Hey Nicholas, how has it been on your end?" a voice said through the transceiver Nicholas held in his hand. "It's been really quiet back here."

"Nothing noteworthy has happened Jacque," Nicholas said, "I doubt that anything will even happen."

"Well you never know," Jacque said, "Maybe something dangerous could happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Nicholas asked, "What could possibly happen?"

"Hey you!" Nicholas heard Jacque shout, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Is someone there Jacque?" Nicholas asked, before he heard the sounds of gunshots. "Jacque?!"

Nicholas pulled out his own gun as his heart hammered in his chest. He hadn't expected for something to happen, and now that something had he wasn't sure what he should do. He swallowed heavily, and ran in the direction he had heard the gunshots. Eventually, he reached the other side of the corridor, where he saw a group of guards holding their guns out. On the ground, Nicholas could see that Jacque had been stabbed through the chest, the look that was frozen on his face was one of pure desperation. Jacque's gun was on the ground next to a man in a black hood who held the murder weapon in his hands.

The blade was long, and fresh blood coated the tip of the sword, the murderer idly rubbed the sword on his hood, paying little attention to Nicholas and the rest of the guards.

"Put down the weapon!" The guard captain shouted, "And raise your hands into the air, now!"

"Let's see there are one, two, three…" The hooded man counted the guards who held their guns out towards him, he took a step forward causing Nicholas and the guards to switch the safety off their guns.

"Don't take another step!" The guard captain shouted, "If you do we will be forced to open fire!"

The hooded man tilted his head, "Oh, it looks like there are ten of you in total." the hooded man smiled as he rushed at the guards, "This'll be fun then!"

"Open fire!"

Nicholas and the rest of the guards opened fire, sending a hail of bullets towards the hooded man. The man smirked as he ducked and weaved past the bullets, occasionally using his sword to outright block them.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"How is he doing that?!"

"Keep firing men!" The guard captain shouted as some of the guards began to panic, "Don't-"

It happened so fast. One minute, the guard captain was standing there with his gun pointed at the hooded man, the next….

"Gwahhh!"

The hooded man sliced through the captain's neck, sending his head flying into the air. The captain's body stood for a second, as though it was unsure of what to do now that the head was missing. The captain's body pitch forward and fell onto the ground, blood gushed out from the captain's neck as his body twitched.

"Captain!" one of the guards shouted.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!"

Enraged, the rest of the guards continued to shoot at the hooded man, while Nicholas backed away in fright. Like before, the hooded man dodged the bullets and jabbed his sword at the guard that was closest to him, impaling the guard in the stomach. The man wrenched his sword out of the guard's body before whirling around and slicing off the arm of another guard.

One of the guards grabbed the hooded man from behind, but the hooded man swung his head back, breaking the guards nose.

The hooded man's eyes met Nicholas's own, and Nicholas felt his heart stop as the hooded man rushed towards him. Nicholas shut his eyes as he waited for his swift and painful demise, when a gunshot rang out. Nicholas opened his eyes to see that a bullet had passed through the hooded man's skull. The hooded man dropped to his knees before collapsing on his stomach.

"H-ha!" One of the guards shouted as he lowered his smoking gun, "Serves you right you bastard!"

Nicholas sighed in relief. One of the guards approached the body and kicked it, cracking one of the ribs.

"Hope you enjoy your time in hell," the guard said, "I hope you say 'hello' to the guy downstairs for me."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Suddenly the 'dead' man stood up, and stabbed his sword into the guard's throat.

"Now then," The hooded man popped his neck, "Let's continue."


	5. Chapter 5

_Where am I?_

Hermione floated in a void of nothingness, she was surrounded by darkness.

 _What happened to me?_

Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes, she began to panic.

 _Mother?! Father?! Anyone?!_

No one answered her. Was she alone? Did her parents leave her alone here in the darkness? Why would they do that?! They knew how much she hated being alone, why would they leave?!

 _Someone…please say something!_

Hermione felt her tears begin to well up in her eyes. She didn't like this place, she wanted to go home!

 _Someone, please help me!_

 _ **Honestly, how pathetic can you be?**_

 _Huh?_

Suddenly a voice spoke, catching Hermione's attention.

 _Who are you?_

…

 _Hey I asked you a question!_

… _ **You still don't get it, do you?**_

 _Get what? What are you talking about?_

…

 _Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?_

… _ **Well if you don't know, I'm not sure I should tell you.**_

 _ **You'd probably freak out if you knew.**_

 _?_

 _ **But if I don't tell you, it'll be a pain to deal with later.**_

 _ ***sigh* What should I do?**_

 _You could stop being vague!_

 _ **Well fine, it would make things go a bit faster.**_

 _ **To make a long story short, I am you.**_

 _What? How can you be me?_

 _ **Oh, it looks like we're waking up.**_

Light soon filled the void that Hermione found herself in, and she was soon engulfed by it…

…

He wiped his sword on his cloak as he admired his handiwork. He'd made neat little piles of bodies, keeping them organized was a top priority for him because of what he planned to do later. He whistled as he walked down the corridor until he reached the door he was looking for.

"Knock Knock!" He said as he kicked open the door, surprising the wizards and witches who were in the room. "Hey there, how's it going everyone?"

"I-It's Delta!" A wizard shouted.

The wizards and witches in the room split into two, one group took the item he was looking for, while the other group flung hexes and curses at him.

Delta sighed, did they honestly think that their little tricks were going to work on him? He walked into the room as the spells harmlessly bounced off the shield he had prepared in advance. He grabbed one of the wizards and slammed their face into the wall, knocking a few of their teeth out as he let the wizard slump to the ground.

"You know," Delta said as he parried a blow from a wizard before stabbing him in the throat, "It was very rude of you all not to invite me."

The wizard twitched on the ground as he choked on his blood. He coughed out a glob of blood before lying still on the ground.

" _Diffindo!_ " A witch shouted as she cast the spell, sending a gale of energy tearing through the air. The spell wouldn't have cut through his shield, but he swung his hand and deflected the spell, sending it crashing against one of the pillars in the room, cutting it in two.

"Really?" Delta rose an eyebrow at the witch, "You'll have to try better than tha-"

" _Confringo_!"

An explosion rocked the tower, and thick smoke filled the room.

"I-Is everyone alright?" The wizard who cast the curse asked.

"*Cough* *Cough*" A wizard covered his mouth with his arm as the smoke caused his eyes to water, "I think everyone who's still alive is fine, did you get him David?"

"I doubt it; he's survived worse than that." David said, before he called out to his other teammates, "Alright Group One, you take the Celestial Key and get out of here, the rest of you are with me!"

"Yes sir!"

"Use the smoke as cover, he won't be able to see where you're going!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice spoke up.

David broke out into a cold sweat.

" _Ventus_."

A jet of spiraling wind pushed the smoke aside, revealing Delta who had his hand out.

"I really love this spell," Delta said, "It _blows_ a lot of spells out of the water."

Delta smirked at the look on David's face. "Sorry to take the _wind_ out of your sails, you were really _explosive_ back there."

"Group One get out of here, now!" David shouted. "Everyone fire everything you've got at him!"

"That's not going to stop me～" Delta taunted as he sprinted towards the group of wizards trying to escape. Jets of multicolored energy blasts sped their way towards Delta. He blocked the first blast, sending it crashing into the hallway outside the room. He dodged the second blast, before he pulled out his wand and fired a Jelly- Legs Curse that caused a wizard to collapsed on the ground. He cast a quick _Portego_ when a witch conjured lightning. The lightning struck his shield but bounced back and struck the witch, killing her. As he approached the wizards attempting to flee, they attempted to apparate out of the room but-

"W-we can't apparate!" One of the witches shrieked.

"What do you mean you can't apparate?!" David shouted.

"Something is stopping us from apparating!" A wizard shouted, "What do we do?!"

"D-Damn, I can't believe this is happening…" David gritted his teeth, "Alright everyone else, make sure Group one escapes, before-"

"Too late～!" Delta shouted as he leapt into the air and swung his sword, creating a sharp gale of air that cut through the bodies of every Group 1 member.

"N-no…" David said as he watched his teammates get cut down.

"Oh would you look at this!" Delta shouted as he grabbed the box one of the Group Members had held. He opened the box up and pulled out a silver key, "It's the celestial key!"

Delta smirked at the distraught looks on the other members faces.

"Well I guess we all had fun, right?" Delta asked, "But I'm afraid I have to bid you all _adieu_!"

Delta laughed as he opened a portal of darkness and walked in it, leaving David and the rest of his team members alone.

"Sir, what do we do now?" one of David's team members asked.

David fell to his knees.

"W-we wait for a miracle." He said under his breath.

…

In a clinic not too far from the tower, Hermione Granger opened her eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, Ms. Granger you're finally awake."

She blinked as the room she was in slowly came back into focus. She was currently lying down in a bed with white sheets covering her body. The window was open, and a warm summer breeze caused the curtains to flap in the air. She tried to move her arm, but she found that something was strapped to her arm. She looked to the side of the bed to see a bag of clear liquid on a metal stand. A tube traveled from the bag to her arm, gauze held the tube in place as the liquid was pumped into her body.

"Your parents were quite worried about you, you had a really high fever." A man in a white coat said, "I am glad you've recovered."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at AH Paris General," The man said, "Your parents carried you all the way here, though you wouldn't remember the trip given that you were in a delirious state."

Suddenly something made a strange noise, and she shrunk back in fright.

"W-what was that?!"

"Don't panic it's just the heartbeat monitor," The man said as he pointed at the machine, "It does that from time to time."

"A... heartbeat monitor?" She tilted her head as she looked at the machine, the green line was moving up and down at random intervals. "What does it do?"

"It... monitors your heartbeat." The man in the white coat said, "Ms. Granger have you ever seen a heartbeat monitor before?"

"No, we don't have this kind of stuff in the village I live in," She said, "It's really strange though, a part of me knows exactly what this is."

"Ms. Granger did you just say you lived in a village?" The man in the white coat asked as he marked down information on his clipboard.

"Yes."

"And how long did you live in this village?"

"For my entire life," she said, "I've gone exploring in the woods, and I walk to school."

"I see..." The man in the white coat wrote some more things down, "Yes that makes sense..."

"Um, so can I go now?" she asked, "I'm feeling all better now!"

"No we'll need you to stay here for a little while longer," The man in the white coat said, "It's clear to me that you're still suffering from the side effects of the fever."

"What? No I'm not, I feel great!" She said as she propped herself up on the bed, she began to take the thing that was stuck in her arm out. The man in the white coat rushed over to the bed and tried to stop her from taking it off.

"Wait, you need to keep this in!" The man in the white coat said, "If you just take it out so suddenly, you'll damage your arteries!"

"Hey! Get off of me!" She shouted as she struggled against the man in the white coat, "I'm leaving and that's final!"

As the man struggled to hold her still, he hit a buzzer on the wall.

"I need a few orderlies to help me restrain the patient!" He shouted, his head snapped back as she punched him in the face. The door to the room opened and men wearing white clothes rushed into the room. The immediately began to help the man keep her restrained to her bed. The doctor moved away from her and pulled out a large syringe.

"Hold her still!" The man shouted, "I'm going to inject a sedative into her bloodstream!"

"I said..." she growled as she built up energy in her hand, "GET OFF OF ME!"

She fired a fire spell at the men holding her, sending them flying into the air. The stench of burning flesh and hair caused the man in the white coat to gag as he watched the orderlies throw their clothes on the ground to avoid further burns.

"W-what the?!" The man in the white coat stuttered as he watched the girl rip the IV out of her arm before magically healing her wound. "Hey don't-"

The girl ignored him and rushed out of the room.

The man in the white coat slammed the buzzer on the wall, "A patient is attempting to flee from the clinic! I repeat, a patient is attempting to flee from the clinic!"

….

She had little idea of where she was going, the hallways seemed large and maze like. Every time she turned down one corner, she'd either run into the people trying to catch her or a dead end. The people she thought could help her were standing with their backs as close to the walls of the hallway. The way was clear, but she was irritated that they'd always tell the psychos chasing her where she was.

"There she is!"

"Seriously?" She muttered under her breath, "How'd they find me so fast?"

The men in white barred her way forward, so she turned around and tried to go back the way she came, only for more men to show up.

"Alright, let's be careful we don't want to hurt her!"

She closed her eyes as the men slowly approached her and clasped her hands together. A circle of blue light formed under her as she opened her eyes and raised her hands into the air.

"Ice storm!"

Sheets of ice plummeted from the air, hitting the men's heads and sending them crashing into the ground. Those who weren't hit by the ice slipped on the frost covered ground, sending them tumbling the ground. She smirked, the people who were trying to catch were pathetic if they couldn't stop a simple ice spell. The people who were watching her began to scream in fear as they frantically tried to get away.

She started to run again, making sharp turns around corners as she tried to find the way out. Eventually she reached a series of double doors that she charged through, which lead her into another room full of people sitting in chairs. Most of them looked up from what they were doing in surprise, as they took in her frazzled appearance.

"Hermione?!" A person said as they leapt up from their chair, "What are you doing here?!"

The door behind her burst open as one of the men she had used her ice spell pointed something strange at her.

"I've had it up to here with you, you little brat!" the man shouted before he lunged at her, she ducked away from the man before she hit him with a fire spell. The man screamed out in pain before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. He stuck the weird thing into the side of her stomach before letting her go. She tried to run, but she found that she couldn't stand upright anymore. She slumped to her knees before collapsing on her stomach. Her vision began to dim as she felt someone pick her up off the ground, and she fell unconscious...


	7. Chapter 7

Cornelius Fudge paced back and forth as he stood in the lobby to the French Ministry. He had no idea on how he was going to go in there and face them. Normally, he wouldn't pass on the chance to show off whenever they had to meet, mainly to show how superior Britain was in comparison to the to the other nation, but with this situation there was no way he could try to pass off their superiority. In fact this whole 'trial' was a bit of a sham on the French Ministry's part, it was their way of showing how 'weak' Britain had gotten, and he knew that the other nation's wouldn't hesitate at the chance to kick him while he was down. Fudge heard a loud crack in the air, and he turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the lobby.

"Good morning Cornelius." Dumbledore smiled.

"Is that all you have to say?!" Fudge shouted, "'Good morning?!"

"Well what did you want me to say?"

"How about, 'I'm sorry that one of my students made you look like a laughing stock', or 'I'm sorry that my student broke all the statute of limitations,' or better yet, 'I'm sorry that my student ruined everything we've worked for!'"

"Calm down Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Getting angry isn't going to solve anything."

"Then what am I supposed to feel?!" Fudge shouted, "The muggle media has already started latched onto the incident, too many people have seen what she can do!"

"If you paid attention to the media, you would know that not everyone is convinced that she used 'magic'," Dumbledore said, "Most of the muggles assume that it was all 'special effects', only those who are deemed rather peculiar by others are latching on to it being magic!"

"That's still too many people!" Fudge shouted, he coughed and pulled out some medicine and popped it into his mouth. "Once this is over, expel that girl and snap her wand, I don't want to see her ever again." 

"Cornelli-" 

"You may come in now," an attendant said as she stepped into the lobby.

Fudge sighed and walked into the room, Dumbledore nodded his thanks to the attendant and stepped into the room with him. Fudge swallowed heavily as he looked at the ministers that were gathered in the conference room. Some of the ministers were looking at him in disapproval, some of them were looking at him with contempt, while some were smirking at him.

"Minister Fudge we are glad that you could make it here today," The French Minister said, "When you had ignored our previous letters we sent over the course of the week, we thought that you were intentionally avoiding us."

"I would never do such a thing." Fudge said as he and Dumbledore sat in the empty seats, "I take my duties as a minister very seriously."

"Really?" The minister from America said, "You're still bringing Dumbledore along because you want to show off."

"I think it's more because he knows that Dumbledore is smarter than him," the minister from Spain said, "Isn't that right Fudge?"

Fudge grit his teeth as the other ministers laughed at him.

"Now, now, we are not here to throw petty insults around," The French minster said as the minsters stopped talking. "We are here to talk about the young girl who used magic to attack hospital staff."

"Yes, her name was Hermione Granger, correct?" The Japanese minster asked, "She came here on vacation with her parents?"

"Yes," The French minister said, "She publicly displayed acts of magic when she attacked the staff, burning several men and injuring others in the fight."

"So, what do you plan to do to?" Fudge asked, "I suppose I should say, what do you want me to do to make up for this-"

"I don't expect you to do anything," The French minister said, "I want to keep her here in France for a few months."

"What?"

Fudge saw that the other ministers were just as confused as him as they stared at the French minister.

"You heard me," the French minister, "We want to stay here for a few months, then she can go back to Britain."

"Is that...all you're going to demand?" Fudge asked, "You aren't going to push for a more severe punishment?"

"I think that our plan is punishment enough," the French minister said, "There's no need to go any further than that."

"May I ask what your plan is?" Dumbledore asked.

The French minister smiled, and Fudge couldn't help but shiver. Whenever he saw Schezo Wegey smile, he felt like it was like he was a prey standing in front of a predator.

"That's a secret Dumbledore," the French minister said, "We can't give away everything, can we?"

Dumbledore frowned as the French minister called the meeting to a close.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked to find herself in a completely unfamiliar location. She seemed to by lying on the stone floor of an aging prison cell. The walls were a muddy brown, and spiked vines slipped through the cracks in the wall.

"What..." She sat up, and immediately she felt like she wanted to vomit. She didn't know what she was doing here, the last thing she remembered that she had been with her parents and then...

She shook her head, but she couldn't remember anything past that point. She looked down to see that a set of silver keys attached to a sheet of paper was on the ground.

' _Hello there, if you're reading this you must be a bit confused as to why you're here. I have decided to place you in this labyrinth as a way to...test your strength. Though you may not realize it, this scenario is quite... nostalgic for me. If you want to escape this labyrinth, find me and face me in combat, if I find that you're worthy enough I may take you under my wing. If you can't make it to me, or if I find that you're not worthy enough... then I have no issues in finally claiming you for myself. Brave the labyrinth if you want your freedom...'_

-S.W

P.S (I meant that I want your power, not you.)


End file.
